


Hazte fama

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrómeda nunca había tenido malas intenciones, no era su culpa ser tan curioso y arrastrar en ello a su buen amigo Pegasus. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ikki no la pasaba a solas con su hermano, culpa de ese tapón de alberca que le robaba todo el tiempo, pues últimamente Seiya y Shun eran casi "sinónimos".  No pasó mucho hasta que comprendió a su hermano mayor y lo perdonó interiormente, entendiendo que nunca había dejado de quererlo sino que, como le había dicho esa tarde el Pegasus en el jardín, ya había crecido y era hora de hacer su vida. Y era cierto, maldición que lo era, se notaba como el Pegasus se desvivía por Shun, y no solo habían sido los cigarrillos sino en infinidades de situación; había tapado a Andrómeda demostrando la clase de amigo que era, la entrega que siempre tuvo por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La curiosidad mató al gato

" **La curiosidad mató al gato** ". O mejor dicho: _'Ikki casi mata al poni'_.

"Hazte fama y échate a dormir", dice el dicho, nunca uno tan cierto; por lo menos para Shun. Él se había ganado una buena reputación, tanto que el pobre de Seiya terminaba pagando los platos rotos; pero no, Andrómeda nunca había tenido malas intenciones, no era su culpa ser tan curioso por la vida y arrastrar en ello a su buen amigo Pegasus. Todo se fue dando sin que nadie pudiera evitar el desencadenar de los hechos.

Y todo empezó después de Hades, cuando las guerras se dieron por finalizadas y los Santos tuvieron el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo como humanos más normales. Fue cuando los pequeños se descubrieron ya hombres a pesar de sus cortas edades. Andrómeda y Pegasus, por ese entonces, contaban con trece años, en la aventura de llegar a los catorce, llenos de curiosidades. La época y la edad en donde ver un dibujo de una mujer desnuda era todo un descubrimiento, en donde masturbarse era sinónimo de "algo malo", donde la culpa, por pensar o hacer lo indebido carcomía por dentro. Los tiempos cambian y hoy en día no es así, pero cuando ellos tenían sus trece años, era una época muy particular.

El pequeño Shun tenía su _Ello_ muy desarrollado por ese entonces, tan desarrollado que prácticamente su _Súper Yo_ no existía, aun no se había formado tapando en parte su _Yo_. Se veía gobernado por el deseo, deseo que Seiya debía sublimarle a su amigo a costos muy altos.

—¡Vamos, Seiya! ¿Qué te cuesta? —El rostro de Andrómeda curvado en una mueca, mezcla de tristeza y decepción, pudo contra todo intento de su compañero por evitar lo inevitable.

—¡Pero, Shun! —Se quejó el Pegasus echando nerviosas ojeadas a la puerta del lavadero— Nos puede ver alguien —dijo refiriéndose a las señoras de la limpieza, sin mencionar al desquiciado hermano mayor.

—Solo un rato y te dejaré tranquilo.

El Pegasus resopló con resignación y se bajó con cierto pudor la cremallera del pantalón. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese lugar? Quizás porque interiormente quería probar aquello que intuyó.

—Quiero ver si son todas iguales —comentó Shun con naturalidad y alegría, sin quitar la mirada de la entrepierna de su amigo.

Seiya terminó con la penosa labor e introduciendo con lentitud la mano buscó, como quien busca una moneda en el pantalón, y retiró el miembro flácido. La cara de Shun lo dijo todo, los ojos brillaban con cierta curiosidad, para nada con lascivia o morbosidad, ¿en verdad ese loco deseo de ver las partes íntimas de su amigo había nacido producto de una inocente necesidad y curiosidad?

—¿Quieres ver la mía? —preguntó Andrómeda de nuevo con alegría y efusividad, bajándose el pantalón deportivo con ropa interior inclusive para dejar el miembro semi enhiesto a la intemperie; ni tiempo le había dado al otro de dar una respuesta; pero ¿para qué negar que el Pegasus también quería comprobar lo mismo? Sus ojos así lo indicaron, fue por eso que su amigo pronunció—: ¿Te gusta?

—Es... linda... —titubeó el Pegasus al no saber qué mote darle. Refugiado de los adultos en el amplio lavadero, miraban las partes privadas del otro y una loca idea golpeó la mente de Shun. ¿Por qué no?— ¡Shun! —exclamó avergonzado, pues su querido amigo le había agarrado con fuerza el miembro.

—Está tibia —comentó Shun con una sonrisa en los labios—, oh... —expresó cuando el pene ajeno comenzó a endurecerse en la mano. Seiya cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—S-Shun… —Echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse llevar, sin embargo la dulce voz de su amigo lo hizo entrar en sí.

—¿Quieres tocarme tú también? —Era justo, pensó Andrómeda, el otro también tenía ese derecho.

—No lo sé… —mintió el Pegasus porque en realidad eso tan prohibido comenzaba a gustarle.

—No temas.

Con cierta duda el Pegasus llevó la mano y apresó el cálido miembro de su compañero de batallas, sintiendo el sutil palpitar. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Shun demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba la caricia.

Mientras Seiya comenzaba a respirar con cierta dificultad un olor característico se hizo presente en el lugar llegando a todos sus sentidos y motivándolos por demás. Se quedaron un buen rato así, palpando la intimidad del otro sin lograr una erección completa, pero disfrutando el trato, a medias pues una vez que finalizaron con el curioso acto, eso llamado culpa los inundó por completo, apoderándose de su persona, humillándolos íntimamente.

Era tan horrible esa sensación pero ¿Cómo evitar el deseo? ¿La curiosidad? ¿Cómo? La sociedad condenaba esa clase de actitudes entre dos personas del mismo género, ellos lo sabían bien.

Alguien los observaba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, una que daba al lavadero, sin embargo esa persona no intentó involucrarse ni reprochar nada pues comprendía que los más pequeños de la mansión estaban creciendo y que era normal ese tipo de curiosidad, de alguna manera tenían que aprender, además ¿quién no jugaba al doctor de niño? Bueno, ellos dos, ciertamente, ya no eran niños.

**(…)**

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que esos jueguitos fueron descubiertos en la mansión, por fortuna la persona que los sorprendió comprendía esa inocencia, inocencia a medias. Hyoga iba hacia el cuarto para buscar ropas y así bañarse, cuando las risas provenientes del baño lo alertaron. Se acercó con asombro hasta la puerta y apoyó apenas la oreja; negó con la cabeza y giró el picaporte.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —investigó el Cisne con un deje de reproche en las palabras, la imagen que se le presentó fue la de los más jóvenes de la mansión por completo desnudos y enjabonándose mutuamente entre risas. Por reflejo Shun se tapó con la toalla más cercana y Seiya se cubrió las partes íntimas con la mano.

—H-Hyoga... —balbuceó Andrómeda repleto de temor.

—Miren el lío que hicieron aquí —se quejó observando el suelo del baño cubierto de agua, si tan solo hubieran corrido la mampara como correspondía el baño no se hubiera inundado.

—Nos estábamos bañando —comentó el Pegasus algo asustado y expectante.

—De eso me doy cuenta, pero... —El Cisne exhaló aire— No pueden bañarse juntos, ya no son nenes.

—¿No estaban entrenando? —preguntó Shun saliendo de la tina.

—Sí, pero yo me vine antes. Y agradezcan que fui yo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ikki los llegaba a ver así?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el Pegasus extendiendo la mano libre para tomar otra toalla.

—Cuando éramos pequeños nos bañábamos todos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? —expresó Shun pasando junto al rubio.

—Sí, pero ya no somos niños —contradijo Hyoga dando la vuelta para observar directamente a Andrómeda.

—¿Le... contarás algo a...? —intentó averiguar Seiya y su amigo comprendió la pregunta sin que fuera necesario terminar de formularla.

—No, no le diré nada a Ikki; pero prométanme que no volverán a hacer algo semejante.

—Está bien —susurró Shun con pena y bajó la vista al suelo.

El Pegasus asintió con la cabeza y por completo humillado dejó el baño para encaminarse a su cuarto. Sin nada más que hacer, el Cisne siguió con lo suyo dejando ese episodio atrás. ¡Vaya! No sabía si creerse esa de "nos estábamos bañando" o aceptar que los más chicos estaban un paso al frente que todos en ese lugar. ¡Jugando de esa forma!

Sin embargo lo peor para Shun y el Pegasus llegó mucho después, cuando una tarde en donde todos dormían la siesta Ikki fue en busca de su hermano para invitarlo a tomar un helado. Todos dormían y estaba tan aburrido, además hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba a solas con Andrómeda, culpa de ese tapón de alberca que le robaba todo el tiempo a su pequeño hermano, pues últimamente Seiya y Shun eran casi "sinónimos". Así que fue en busca de él que no solía dormir la siesta.

Como era su costumbre, el Phoenix entró sin golpear. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Acaso ¿Andrómeda tenía algo que ocultar? No, claro que no; pero el Phoenix jamás imaginó, en años luces, encontrarse con algo semejante, pues su hermanito estaba sentado en su propia cama y tenía entre sus inocentes, puras, vírgenes y blancas manos el miembro endurecido de Seiya quien, con los pantalones bajos y de pie, se había dejado llevar por esa hermosa sensación de ser acariciado y no había percibido la invasión en el cuarto. Fue gracias a Shun, cuando exclamó un "hermano" repleto de pavor que el Pegasus comprendió la gravedad del asunto.

No sabía qué era peor, si un grito y una golpiza o tenerlo a Ikki de pie con cara de "nada". Es que había sido demasiado inclusive para el mismo Phoenix, a quien todo comenzaba a cerrarle. Intentó calmarse y lo consiguió.

Fue tanto lo que tardó el Phoenix en reaccionar que le dio tiempo al Pegasus de subirse los pantalones y arrinconarse por reflejo contra la pared. Shun no pudo siquiera mirar a los ojos de su hermano. Se quedó de perfil, ojeando de vez en cuando las reacciones y jugando nervioso con los dedos, moviéndose intranquilo, sobre todo las piernas.

—Hermanito, sal de este cuarto…

—Pero Hermano...

—Y cierra la puerta cuando lo hagas. —El tono de voz era sin dudas duro.

Andrómeda iba a decir "este es mi cuarto", pero notando la delicada situación optó por no desobedecerlo y seguir las instrucciones. Pasó a su lado con el corazón en un puño y el temor de recibir un grito o un golpe cuando lo hiciera, sin embargo... nada. Ikki lo ignoró olímpicamente, en cambio miraba con ahínco al aterrorizado Seiya.

Y como el Pegasus no iba a su encuentro, una vez que Shun dejó el cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás, el Phoenix fue al suyo. El Pegasus se insistió mentalmente que no debía tenerle miedo, pero por poco más se hace pis encima cuando el Phoenix le susurró en el oído un sencillo "Seiya".

—¡Ah! —gritó el Pegasus llevando la espalda contra la pared.

Momento que Ikki aprovechó para evitar la posible huida con un brazo, apoyando la palma de la mano contra la pared. En los ojos del Phoenix el Pegasus lo vio, ese fuego tan característico del mayor de los Kido, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón supo en su interior que ese día no sería el de su muerte.

—Quiero decirte una sola cosa y espero que te quede bien claro. —El Phoenix habló entre dientes, casi en el rostro del otro— Te vuelvo a ver así, vuelvo a sorprenderte de esta forma...

—Ikki, yo no...

—¡Veo de nuevo que te estás aprovechando de mi hermano y te rostizo vivo! —interrumpió— ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí.

—¿Entendiste? —El Phoenix volvió a investigar por las dudas.

—Sí, Ikki. —Acorralado contra la pared, no miraba a los ojos a su agresor.

—¿O necesitas que te lo explique con manzanas?

—No hace falta. Entendí.

Viendo que el mensaje había llegado claro y conciso el Phoenix dio la vuelta, cosa que Seiya aprovechó para respirar un poco más aliviado, sin embargo, sorpresivamente Ikki giró sobre sus talones y volvió.

—¡Quedamos así! ¡¿No?!

—¡Sí! ¡Ya basta! ¡No me tortures más! —suplicó el Pegasus llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza.

Finalmente el Phoenix se retiró del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta a su paso, pero el Pegasus no se despegó de la pared hasta pasado unos cuantos minutos. ¿Dónde estaba Shun? De seguro que corriendo había llegado a Disneylandia.

El Phoenix bajó por las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos, dobló a la derecha y por una puerta ingresó furioso a la biblioteca. Shiryu elevó la vista depositándola en el mismísimo demonio.

—¡No lo puedo creer!

—¿Qué sucede, Ikki? —El Dragón dejó de lado el libro, se acomodó los finos e imperceptibles lentes y dedicó toda su atención a quien la reclamaba.

—Los encontré... en el cuarto de Shun... —Con las manos en su cintura Ikki habló pausado, como quien da la peor de las noticias. ¡Y para él lo eran!, pero se censuró de golpe al notar los nuevos lentes en el otro— Oh, te quedan bien.

—¿D-De veras? —pronunció el pelilargo sonrojándose apenas, llevó la mano hasta los lentes y los retiró— Yo creo que me hacen ver estúpido. —Aún no se había adaptado a ellos, pero en verdad los necesitaba, mínimamente para leer.

—No es cierto. Te hacen ver más… interesante —contradijo el Phoenix.

—Dime, ¿qué ocurrió? —Shiryu intentó cambiar el rumbo de conversación. Sacando conjeturas y comprendiendo la razón por la que el Phoenix estaba sacado, exhaló un "Oh", para luego acotar algo asustado— ¿Qué hiciste, Ikki?

—Nada. Nada, ¡¿qué voy a hacer?! —exclamó comenzándose a encabronar.

—¿Qué paso?

—Los vi. Ese poni asqueroso le estaba dando su... miembro para que... ¡vaya a saber uno para qué! ¡Para que mi pequeño hermano se lo... tocase!

—Tranquilízate —pidió Shiryu poniéndose de pie.

En realidad había sido al revés, Shun había insistido tanto que sin fuerza de voluntad Seiya cedió a bajarse los pantalones, pero claro, el Phoenix, y nadie, pensaría jamás eso del pequeño Andrómeda, del pequeño e inocente Shun.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!

—Ikki, ya lo hablamos. Ya no son niños y sienten curiosidad.

—¡Bueno! ¡Pero podrían tener una curiosidad más sana!

—Lo es. Dependiendo de cómo lo mires, lo es —contradijo el Dragón apoyando la espalda en el escritorio. Ikki suspiró y logró calmarse pues sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón.

—¿Qué hiciste, Ikki?

—Nada.

—¿Los golpeaste?

—¡¿Pero qué clase de animal crees que soy?! —Se indignó el Phoenix— Claro que no, pero te digo algo... ¡Lo llego a ver de nuevo aprovechándose de mi hermano y le voy a dar tantas patadas en el culo, tantas, que tendrán que reconstruírselo con cirugía!

Por suerte, hacia unos meses, el pelilargo había notado un comportamiento extraño entre los menores y sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando los vio en el lavadero. Por suerte había sido él, pues después pudo hablarle al Phoenix y serenarlo antes de que las acontecimientos se fueran dando solos sin nadie que contuviera a Ikki.

Shiryu siempre fue un poco más maduro que todos y supo acertadamente que ese era recién el comienzo de algo más grande, y aunque comprendía los sentimientos de "hermano mayor" de Ikki, también entendía que Shun comenzaba a convertirse en un hombre, dejando un poco de lado su característica inocencia, pero ¿cómo hacerle entender eso al Phoenix?

**(…)**

Durante un buen tiempo las cosas entre Seiya y Shun se calmaron. Tan aterrorizados habían quedado que dejaron de lado sus juegos convirtiendo la amistad en una sencilla relación, una relación que mantendrían cualquier clase de amigos.

Sin embargo, un año después, la curiosidad de Andrómeda volvió a surgir, quizás con más ímpetu y presencia que antes, tal vez de cierta manera más peligrosa, porque a los catorce años dejaba de tener todo resquicio de inocencia. El debacle se dio gracias a una revista que había conseguido por un compañero de su curso de computación.

El Pegasus quedó lívido cuando un buen día Shun se apareció con una revista muy particular, y no por ser algo prohibido para ellos, sino porque si los llegaban a pescar ¡¿qué dirían en su defensa?! Pero Shun no pudo evitar subir corriendo las escaleras con la mochila a cuestas rumbo al cuarto del Pegasus para luego abrir su puerta de manera violenta, y ni tampoco pudo evitar temblar de emoción y arrastrar a su amigo al baño. Fue allí donde Seiya, sentado en la tapa del inodoro, se horrorizó cuando el otro dio a descubrir lo que guardaba con tanto recelo en la mochila diaria.

—¡Shun! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —preguntó el Pegasus lejos de suponer un hurto y mucho menos una compra, pues el rostro angelical de Andrómeda _vendía_ su edad.

—Me lo dio un compañero de computación —respondió repleto de felicidad—; se la encontró a su hermano mayor, en el cajón, y la llevó a la clase. Se la pedí prestada... me costó mucho convencerlo y se la tengo que devolver mañana.

El Pegasus se quedó estupefacto viendo la peculiar tapa, en donde una mujer exhibía los pechos sin descaro. Y como quien abre un cofre del que está seguro, abundan los tesoros, Shun dio vuelta la primera página.

Ese día sería uno que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca. No solo por haber sido la primera vez que podían presenciar en detalle aquello que tanta curiosidad les daba, que tanto desconocían y que tanto les apenaba preguntar a los mayores, sino porque algo se despertó en ellos, algo desconocido y escandaloso, y la curiosidad subió un escalón más.

Shun, luego de observar todas y cada una de las fotos en detalle junto a su compañero, la volvió a guardar en la mochila. Recién había llegado de la clase y tenía ganas de merendar, fue por eso que bajó con Seiya dialogando del tema casi en un murmullo, murmullo que interrumpieron cuando llegaron a la sala.

—¿Cómo te fue, hermanito? —investigó Ikki saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano.

—Bien —respondió el aludido con efusividad y lanzando la mochila al sillón.

—Shun —reprochó Shiryu sentándose a la mesa— no dejes tus cosas aquí. Llévalas a tu cuarto, la sala no es un guardarropa.

—Ahora va. —Como siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería—. Ya la llevo, pero antes… ¡me muero de hambre! —Y desapareció por la puerta vaivén de la cocina siendo seguido por el Pegasus quien le haría compañía con la merienda.

El Phoenix subió las escaleras con la taza en dirección a su cuarto, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Hyoga, el más cercano al aparato, estaba sentado en el sillón; dejó el control remoto a un costado y se estiró para tomar el tubo.

—Hola, sí. Enseguida la comunico, espere, por favor...

Por el trato educado del Cisne, el Dragón tuvo el pálpito de que ese llamado era para él y lo confirmó con una mirada. Con rapidez dejó la tostada en la mesa y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

—Hola. Sí, soy yo. _Ajá_. Sí, no tengo inconvenientes de horarios. A ver, espere... —El pelilargo alejó el tubo y en un susurro le pidió al rubio quien lo miraba impaciente: "Lápiz y papel" —Espere que busco algo donde anotar. —Y siguió hablando con la mujer.

Pero Hyoga se estaba tardando, había subido las escaleras en busca del dichoso papel y lápiz, y aunque aún no había pasado un minuto, para Shiryu ya había pasado un año. Buscó desesperadamente con la vista alguna lapicera, pero no, solo la mochila de Shun.

Con impaciencia, el Dragón abrió con una mano el cierre mientras que con la otra sostenía el tubo y allí halló algo entre el cuaderno y ¡oh, sí! Una dichosa lapicera, que lo dejó estupefacto. Retiró por una punta la revista y no necesitó más que leer el nombre para comprender de qué se trataba, la volvió a dejar en su lugar y siguió con lo suyo.

—Bien. Dígame. —Y anotó una dirección en un pedazo de papel que había arrancado del cuaderno de Andrómeda al mismo tiempo que Hyoga bajaba triunfante con una lapicera y un anotador. Cuando el Dragón colgó, el Cisne investigó con la mirada.

—¿Y?

—Mañana tengo que ir —respondió el pelilargo con emoción.

—Felicitaciones, Shiryu —dijo el Cisne palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

Shun y Seiya salían de la cocina con las tazas en la mano y las cosas repartidas: pan, cuchillo, mermelada, manteca, cuchara. Cuando vieron el rostro de Shiryu no pudieron evitar preguntar qué pasaba.

—Me dieron el empleo, a pesar de mi edad. —Era cierto, por ese entonces contaba con escasos quince años, pero a punto de cumplir los dieciséis.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó Andrómeda dejando todo sobre la mesa.

—Yo no sé por qué te empecinas tanto en trabajar —se quejó el Pegasus imitando a su amigo—, pero felicitaciones.

—Ya te lo he explicado, Seiya. Por más que no tengamos necesidades, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada. —Ya sin guerras, eran más el tiempo que pasaban en compañía de ese amigo llamado ocio que otra cosa.

—¿Y mi hermano? —investigó Shun sentándose a merendar y en ese momento el Dragón lo recordó.

—Ah, Shun... espero que no te moleste, pero arranqué una hoja de tu cuaderno, es que no tenía nada a mano.

El Pegasus sentado junto al mencionado no pudo evitar atragantarse con el té al recordar donde estaba la revista indecorosa, el rostro de Andrómeda lo dijo todo.

—N-No hay problema —respondió con un balbuceo torpe.

Sin más, el pelilargo dejó el tema allí, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa. Es que sí, Shiryu siempre estuvo un paso más adelante que todos, siempre había sido más maduro y por ello había comprendido que si bien una revista pornográfica no era algo aconsejable para dos criaturas, tampoco era pecado la curiosidad, además, así se aprendían algunas cosas que los adultos no solían explicar, como el sexo oral o el sexo... anal.

El Dragón vio aquello como algo natural y necesario para los más chicos de la mansión y por eso no se alarmó y ni tampoco los avergonzó. ¡Agradecidos quedaron los más jóvenes!

—Quizás no la vio —susurró Seiya en el oído de su compañero cuando Shiryu se fue.

Hyoga levantó la mirada pero la volvió a posar en la revista del cable, Shun solo se encogió de hombros. Lo más probable era que hubiese pasado lo que mencionaba el Pegasus y por fortuna el pelilargo no la había visto.

Ese episodio quedo atrás y muy a sus pesares la revista tuvo que ser devuelta a su dueño al día siguiente, como Andrómeda le había prometido a su compañero de clase.

El tiempo pasó, pero la curiosidad seguía latente, creciendo a pasos agigantados al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos lo iban haciendo. No pasó mucho hasta que Shun volvió a aparecer con una revista de connotaciones similares, pero esta vez no se podía considerar una revista, ya que era unas cuantas hojas que había encontrado en un cesto de basura en la calle, de pura casualidad.

Y qué sorpresa se llevaron los amigos cuando, escondidos en el cuarto de Seiya, notaron que a diferencia de la otra, en esta no había mujeres. ¿Dónde estaban? Oh... Oh, Dioses... "Ese" era un hombre haciéndole "eso" a otro hombre.

Ambos elevaron la mirada observándose mutuamente con la boca abierta, para luego romper a reír estrepitosamente, pero ¿para qué negar que, a pesar de que el Pegasus se burló de su amigo sobre sus gustos raros, se quedaron viéndola un buen rato?

Alguien golpeó a la puerta para ni siquiera esperar una respuesta. Ikki ingresó al cuarto del Pegasus buscando a su hermano, no le gustaba verlo encerrado tantas horas con Seiya; pero por más rápido que el Pegasus fue en guardar la revista debajo de las colchas, el Phoenix notó esa actitud y decidió hacerse el distraído.

—Shun... —El Phoenix tardó en recordar por qué estaba allí, y algo se le ocurrió en ese momento— Shiryu te busca.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Para qué?

—No lo sé.

Andrómeda se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta lanzando un "enseguida vuelvo". Seiya no supo por qué, pero verse a solas con Ikki no le parecía una buena idea. Como el tiburón a su presa el Phoenix fue acercándose con lentitud al menor.

—Shiryu no lo busca, ¿cierto? —balbuceó el Pegasus al mismo tiempo que el Phoenix, de improviso, metió una mano entre las piernas del Pegasus para retirar la revista debajo de las mantas.

—No —reconoció Ikki—. Ni siquiera está en la mansión. Se fue con Hyoga.

—Oh, debí suponerlo —tartamudeó Seiya— Ikki, esa revista…

—Lo único que faltaba, que encima les muestres estas cosas. —El Phoenix sacudía la revista con energía mientras el Pegasus le rezaba a todos los dioses para que no notara qué clase de revista era.

—Yo...

—Esto sí que no... —exclamó el Phoenix al ver una de las destrozadas hojas.

—Dioses —pronunció el Pegasus dejando que la espalda cayera pesada hacia atrás. Sin embargo Ikki se le fue al humo casi recostando su cuerpo en él para obligarlo a incorporarse, lo sostuvo con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló.

—Escúchame bien, pendejo... hace más de un año lo dejé pasar por que los dos eran unos críos, pero ahora se perfectamente de qué vas.

—No, Ikki, te equivocas...

—¡Tendrás que masturbarte más seguido de lo que ya lo haces en el baño! ¡Pero con mi hermano no te desquitarás!

—Hermano... —Una dulce voz interrumpió la lenta y dolorosa muerte de Seiya— ¿Dónde está Shiryu?

Tanto el Pegasus como el Phoenix prestaron atención a esa voz. Shun estaba bajo el marco de la puerta y vio a su hermano mayor sosteniendo al Pegasus por el cuello. El Phoenix dejó al menor y caminó con la revista que tomó del suelo, hasta llegar a su hermanito.

—Hermano, déjame explicarte... —intentó hablar Andrómeda sin éxito, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás porque no había logrado el menor efecto, o mejor dicho solo había conseguido una reprimenda, pues no pudo calmar a su hermano mayor.

—¡Que sea la última vez que te veo encerrado con este idiota! ¡Y la última que te dejas manejar como un estúpido!

Dicha reprimenda retumbó en la mansión, y aunque en su momento lo comprendió, Shun no se lo perdonó. Por fortuna el sonoro grito alertó al recién llegado Shiryu quien subió las escaleras con prisa. Se dio cuenta de la situación al ver a Ikki con una revista en la mano, a Andrómeda llorando, tratando de explicarse y a Seiya estupefacto sin poder mover un solo músculo.

Hyoga llegó detrás y una conversación dio comienzo, en donde entre el Dragón y el Cisne, lograron que Shun perdonara a su hermano por el grito, y el Phoenix a él y a ese poni endemoniado por andar con esas asquerosidades para adultos, y finalmente el Pegasus, quien prometió no volver a hacer algo semejante, pero ¡¿qué había hecho de malo?! En tal caso había sido culpa de los dos.

Luego, el lavado de cabeza siguió; Shiryu tuvo que quedarse casi una noche entera con el Phoenix para hacerle entender que no era algo tan grave, pero también comprendía los sentimientos de Ikki, pues argumentaba que no tenían edad para andar viendo esas cochinadas, por algo las tapas de esa clase de revistas salían con un nylon negro que profesaba un "para mayores de dieciocho años", pero el Dragón puso punto final a la discusión cuando le dijo: "¡Vamos, Ikki! Tú tan solo tienes dieciséis años y tienes todos los números de Penthouse".

Casi diecisiete, contradijo el Phoenix, pero acabó por vencido y dejó la conversación allí, llevaba las de perder. ¡Pero no! Sería algo que no olvidaría nunca. Maldito poni pervertido, andar mostrándole esas inmundicias a su hermanito, permitiendo que sus inmaculados ojos vieran semejantes escenas.


	2. El que se quema con leche, ve una vaca y llora

" **El que se quema con leche, ve una vaca y llora** ". O mejor dicho: ' _El que se emborracha, ve una botella y llora'_.

El tiempo en la mansión había pasado y con qué rapidez se habían ido los años. Shiryu hacía ya uno y un poco más que trabajaba en un lindo lugar céntrico, y aunque al principio desconcertó a todos con su decisión, Ikki comenzaba a comprenderlo, pues él también empezaba a sentir que necesitaba desprenderse de ese ocio, fiel compañero en ese último tiempo. Ya con diecisiete años, a pesar de que tanto él como todos se encontraban terminando los estudios a distancia, se sintió en la necesidad de buscar empleo.

Lo cierto que al Dragón le gustaba trabajar en donde estaba, había llegado de pura casualidad, sin toparse con un cartel o algún pedido de empleados, fue de puro caradura a ofrecerse, habló con la dueña y le expresó que le gustaba el ambiente y que deseaba trabajar allí. Era un café libros con Internet, tenía su sección de libros y los clientes podían solicitar uno para leer mientras tomaban un café. Sin dudas un lugar único y bastante moderno.

Al pelilargo lo mandaron a la sección de la librería, a atención al público, y para ello necesitaba estar al tanto de los autores más reconocidos y sus obras, detalle que no fue problema para él.

Hyoga había aprendido a ser compañero de la juerga y de la noche, mientras que los más pequeños seguían creciendo madurando juntos, siempre inseparables, siempre insoportables. Insoportables porque iban de un lado al otro pegados como chicle, como ese día, en el que Shiryu llamó pidiendo sus libros de secundaria que había olvidado en la casa. Porque esa era otra, el Dragón no solo trabajaba, sino que estudiaba a la par de todos, sacando notas relativamente buenas. ¡¿Cómo lo hacía?! Tan difícil que era terminar un secundario a distancia cuando no se tiene la costumbre de asistir a clases; tal como ellos, que debido a su riguroso entrenamiento de Santos se vieron privados de una educación normal y eso, en el presente, les pesaba. Se les hacía difícil seguir un ritmo.

Así que, como era costumbre, enviaron al menor de los Kido al café en donde el pelilargo trabajaba, y como era costumbre, Andrómeda lo acompañó. Entre los dos juntaron las pertenencias de Shiryu y salieron rumbo al trabajo del Dragón.

Caminaron por el centro disfrutando no solo la compañía sino el hecho de caminar por caminar. Comenzaron a retrasarse, culpa de que Shun insistía con ir de un lado al otro. Cuando propuso ir un rato a la plaza, Seiya finalmente se quejó.

—Shun, ya nos tardamos mucho. Se van a preocupar. Además Shiryu necesita sus libros —intentó convencerlo, pero el aludido no lo escuchó, pues había dado la vuelta para acercarse a una ventana de un kiosco y así comprar algo inusual. Cuando el Pegasus oyó lo pedido le pareció demasiado extremo.

—¡Vamos, Seiya! Será solo un rato.

—¡¿Por qué compraste eso?! —investigó el Pegasus consternado y señalando el cigarrillo suelto que su amigo mantenía escondido en una mano.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Sonrió Shun— Quiero probar, ¿tú no?

—Pues... no sé, pero... ¿a dónde vamos? —indagó al verse arrastrado por el otro, arrastrado en todo sentido.

—A la plaza. Ya te lo dije...

En pocos minutos llegaron a los bancos de esa dichosa plaza y se sentaron. Andrómeda en el respaldo y Seiya, como correspondía, en el banco. Estar ahí, con esas intenciones, le daba la sensación al Pegasus de que no era nada bueno, por eso siguió insistiendo.

—Shun, se van a preocupar. Ya nos tardamos mucho.

—No. ¿Quién se va a preocupar?

—Tu hermano —respondió el Pegasus con tono de obviedad.

—No es pecado —bromeó sacando un encendedor del bolsillo y demostrando que lo había tenido bien planeado desde un principio.

—Pero... —Quiso quejarse el morocho.

—Bueno, Seiya. Si quieres irte, está bien. No te obligo a quedarte. —Comenzaba a cansarse de las quejas de su amigo. ¿Era tan difícil comprender que intentaba desprenderse un poco de aquello que no le permitía ser libre?

Seiya entendía en parte las intenciones de su compañero, aunque uno viera esa actitud como una rebeldía más, los motivos eran totalmente opuestos. Y eso fue lo que el Pegasus entendió, que Shun buscaba llamar la atención de aquel que hacía unos pocos años estaba pendiente de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer, que cuidaba de él como una caja de cristal a punto de romperse, que lo trataba como si su vida dependiera de su cariño.

Sí, a Andrómeda le aterraba la idea de crecer, algo extraño, ¿verdad? Pero era la verdad. Lo cierto es que Ikki nunca buscó hacer dependiente a su hermano, nunca pretendió hacerlo débil y necesitado; quizás en su momento y debido a las guerras eso le fue imposible, pero en el presente no había excusas y si a él algo le llegaba a pasar, necesitaba estar seguro de que su hermano podría solo.

El Phoenix nunca buscó quitarle ese cariño o dejar de prestarle atención, lo que sí buscó fue darle más libertades, como siempre le aconsejaba Shiryu; dejarlo y permitirle tomar sus decisiones con los correspondientes aciertos y equivocaciones, pero eso nunca había sido aclarado y Shun siempre sintió todo lo contrario, que su hermano mayor comenzaba a cansarse de él, que ya no era el mismo cariño o bien que había encontrado a alguien a quien darle su amor y ya no necesitaba de su hermano pequeño. Cuan equivocado estaba Shun, y cuantas veces el Pegasus quiso decírselo sin saber cómo y sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas. Porque el Pegasus intuía ese embrollo, sabía que Ikki jamás dejaría de sentir cariño por Andrómeda. ¿Quién podía? Nadie, mucho menos su propio hermano. Y también intuía, de hecho lo escuchaba y lo veía en los actos de su amigo, la incomprensión y el dolor de Andrómeda.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que habían salido de la mansión. Seiya con los libros de Shiryu en la mano miró su reloj. Shun se decidió y dejó de mirarlo para finalmente prender ese cigarrillo.

Cuándo Shun dio la primera pitada, la expresión del rostro de profundo asco lo dijo todo. Le pasó el cigarrillo a su amigo y este con duda lo tomó. Enseguida el humo le fue a la cara fastidiándolo de sobremanera. Cerró sus ojos por reflejo y se lo apartó del rostro.

¡Coraje! ¡Que no es tan terrible! Se dijo el Pegasus y con ese amigo huidizo llamado "coraje" dio una fuerte pitada que luego comprendió, había sido un terrible error. El Pegasus comenzó a toser cuando el humo se adentró hasta llegar a los pulmones, se puso rojo y le costó recordar cómo era respirar. Andrómeda riendo sin malicia se acercó a él e intentó ayudarlo.

—¡Es un asco! —expresó Seiya con efusividad.

—No es tan terrible —contradijo Shun con autosuficiencia, pero él también en su interior opinaba lo mismo—. Tienes que dar pitadas cortas y no tan profundas... —explicó llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

—¿Eh?

—¿Ves? Así —indicó. En ese momento, Seiya ni lerdo ni perezoso, comprendió que no era la primera vez que su amigo fumaba.

—Shun, ¿tú ya habías fumado antes?

—Sí —reconoció—. Una vez, hace poco. El mes pasado. Le saqué uno a mi hermano.

—¡¿Ikki fuma?!

—Aparentemente...

—¡¿Qué asco?!

Y era cierto, pensó Shun, con sinceridad el sabor a tabaco era espantoso, entonces ¿por qué fumar? ¿Símbolo inútil de protesta? ¿Necesidad de llevar la contra? ¿Ir contra la corriente? ¿Intentar llamar la atención? ¿O la obsesión de probar cosas nuevas? Un poco de todo, pero la última era la más adecuada para explicar la decisión de los Kido.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —Se escuchó decir. Alertado por escuchar esa voz conocida Shun tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y Seiya lo pisó. Sí, hacían un gran equipo, sobre todo en esos momentos.

—Hyoga... —espetó Andrómeda.

—¡Hace más de una hora que se fueron! ¡Llamamos a Shiryu y nos dijo que nunca llegaron! ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!

—¿Qué nos puede pasar? —preguntó Shun con una gracia burlesca— Estamos vivos después de Hades, no le vamos a temer a un secuestrador, violador, asesino serial o a Bush.

—Estábamos aquí, sentados en la plaza... un rato... —Seiya intentaba naturalizar los actos.

—Fumando por lo que veo —reprochó el Cisne.

Y Shun no acotó nada, se sumió en sus más oscuros pensamientos y sentimiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era Hyoga y no su hermano quien lo estaba retando y diciendo aquello? ¿Por qué no no había sido su hermano quien intentó buscarlo? ¡Ay Shun! Si supieras que tu hermano evitó ir en tu búsqueda para no explotar como una bomba humana, como solía ser su costumbre.

Ikki siempre prefería que otro se encargara de esas pequeñas labores que él nunca sabía manejar muy bien, pues sus sentimientos eran muy ¿cómo decirlo?... Inmanejables, violentos, rebeldes. Y jamás se perdonaría lastimar a su hermano con una reprimenda, con una bofetada o algo similar, _jamás_. Por eso prefirió quedarse en la mansión con sus encontrados sentimientos y evitar esa explosión.

—Una nueva ahora: fumando —volvió a reprochar el Cisne.

A pesar de que había tan solo unos años de diferencia, esos años por momentos solían pesar. Mientras que los otros tres mayores habían madurado de una forma abrupta, producto de las experiencias y de la dolorosa vida, los menores se empecinaban con empezar de cero y disfrutar de todo aquello de lo que aún tenían tiempo.

El Cisne lo comprendía y por eso no los retó, solo les aconsejó diciéndoles que quedaban como un par de idiotas fumando y que morirían jóvenes, tirados en una cama de hospital, con cáncer de pulmón. Algo brusco sin dudas, pero eficiente al fin.

—No nos molesta que salgan, pero si se van a tardar por lo menos tengan la decencia de avisar. —Fue lo que les dijo Hyoga, fue lo que después Shiryu también les dijo cuando por fin le llevaron los dichosos libros, y fue lo que Ikki dijo cuando llegaron finalmente a la mansión.

Seiya temió por su vida cuando notó la mirada asesina del Phoenix: "Es tu culpa, lo estás llevando por mal camino". Temió que el Cisne abriera la boca, pero no lo hizo. A Shun sinceramente le daba igual. Si el Cisne le contaba que estaban fumando o no a su hermano, le daba exactamente igual.

Sin embargo la situación se les fue de las manos cuando a los pocos días se armó el desastre. El Phoenix no era idiota y notó el olor a tabaco impregnado en el pequeño baño de servicio, solo bastaba pasar por la puerta y ese olor tan característico inundaba las fosas nasales. ¿Y quiénes habían salido de ese baño? Sí, ese poni del Averno y su hermanito, cuando antes les había dejado bien en claro que no quería volver a verlo encerrados de nuevo. Se armó otra que la Guerra Santa. Ikki se le fue al humo al Pegasus y lo amenazó.

—¡Con que eras tú el que me robaba los cigarrillos! —exclamó el Phoenix tomando al menor de los Kido por el cuello. Lo había ido a buscar hasta la habitación.

—Entonces reconoces que fumas —dijo una voz a sus espaldas con cierto reproche. El Phoenix dio la vuelta encontrándose con las esmeraldas que su hermano tenía por ojos.

—Shun...

—¡Tú fumas! —gritó. Ikki dejó a su víctima y dio la vuelta completa para enfrentar a su hermano, era cierto, quizás podíar ser hipócrita de su parte, pero lo que le molestaba era la actitud de robar y se los hizo saber.

—Si este idiota quiere fumar, que se compre sus cigarrillos, pero que no me los robe a mí. Me da igual si quiere hacerse mierda los pulmones o no.

—Pues a mí no me da igual que tú lo hagas.

—No hables de mi Shun, porque no sabes. Sí... —reconoció Ikki— fumaba. Por idiota, por los mismos motivos que ustedes lo hacían en el baño, pero lo he dejado poco a poco. Una cosa es probar y tener la voluntad, el poder de decisión de dejarlo a tiempo, y una muy distinta es insistir hasta que se instale el vicio. ¡¿Creen que soy idiota?! —exclamó en medio del cuarto de Seiya, en general y para los dos involucrados—. Sé que hace tiempo que están fumando, lo noto cuando llegan de la calle, sus ropas y sus alientos apestan a cigarrillos siempre.

—Seiya no los robó. Fui yo —admitió Shun a punto de llorar. Fuera de ese cuarto, Shiryu y Hyoga estaban expectantes, alerta a cualquier indicio de pelea.

—Hermanito... Si no tienes la capacidad para elegir bien a tus amigos y de evitar influenciarte, vas a terminar mal.

—¡No hables así de Seiya! —explotó Andrómeda comprendiendo las palabras de su hermano. Sin más rompió a llorar furioso y se alejó de la mansión. El Phoenix resopló y dio la vuelta para dirigirse al Pegasus.

—Una más, Seiya, y te juro que te quitaré las ganas de joder a trompadas —amenazó con el dedo índice.

Y el Pegasus ¿qué hizo? Pues nada. ¿Qué podía hacer o decir? No iba a mandar al frente a su mejor amigo, desde ya que no, ni tampoco iba a insistir, a luchar contra la corriente, él era Seiya: "el maldito poni". Jamás podría quitarle al Phoenix esa imagen, mucho menos la imagen de su hermanito. Ni tampoco buscaba hacerlo.

El Cisne se fue detrás de Shun para consolarlo encontrándolo en el jardín, y el Dragón, enojado por la grave acusación a Seiya y la ceguera de su amigo, encaró a Ikki.

—Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

—Shiryu... —se sorprendió el Phoenix por la gravedad en el tono; pero lo cierto era que el pelilargo no dejaría pasar aquello. Había notado todo y estaba dispuesto a hacer entrar en razón al Phoenix aunque fuera a golpes si hacía falta, pero ¿quién decía que Ikki no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba allí? No era idiota, ni mucho menos un insensible. Sí, a veces era un cavernícola cuando se enojaba, pero sereno era bastante sensato y, aunque le llevaba tiempo, lo entendía, por algo nunca asesinó en verdad al Pegasus.

Y mientras el Cisne estaba con Shun, Shiryu con el Phoenix, el Pegasus se quedó solo en su cuarto, con sus sentimientos confusos, sintiéndose culpable por algo que ni el mismo sabía qué carajo era. De lo que estaba seguro era de que por nada del mundo quería perder la amistad de su amigo y que, más allá de todo, nunca dejaría solo a Andrómeda. Por más que el Phoenix no lo comprendiera, Seiya no dejaría a Shun solo.

**(…)**

Esa frase: "No nos molesta que salgan, pero si se van a tardar por lo menos tengan la decencia de avisar" empezó a cobrar forma para los amigos tiempo después. Seiya y Shun comenzaron a tener una vida social más activa y aunque al principio salían al centro volviendo para la hora de cena, más adelante comenzaron a cenar afuera y cuando los mayores quisieron darse cuenta, los menores volvían a la hora que querían; pero estaba bien, ellos dos sabían cómo cuidarse ¿Sabían? Bueno, algo en el terreno físico no les iba a pasar, pero nadie había hablado con ellos sobre las drogas, el sexo y el alcohol. No obstante, tanto Andrómeda como el Pegasus eran bastante consientes y nunca aceptaban nada de desconocidos, así que el asunto de la droga quedaba fuera de toda preocupación, y con el sexo... ¿Qué era eso? Más allá de que los amigos intentaban ligar "algo" las muchachas más grandes no les daban cabida, a uno por parecer un niño de Jardín de infantes o conejo de cuentos de hadas, y al otro por poseer una mirada de desesperación hormonal o de impulsivo siempre en celo.

Las chicas de su edad _histeriqueaban_ un rato y a la hora de la verdad salían con su: "¡¿Solo para eso me quieres?! ¡Yo valgo más!". "No soy una cualquiera, degenerado". "Si tenemos un noviazgo de un año, mi papá te acepta, sobrevives a mi hermano mayor que es boxeador y policía, soportas las preguntas de mi mamá y las burlas de mi hermana, puede ser que tengamos relaciones, ¡ah! Claro, luego de demostrarme tu amor saltando desde el puente al asfalto; si sobrevives, lo tendré en cuenta". Así que los chicos no tenían de qué preocuparse en ese plano, el tema de los embarazo no deseados y de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual aun podían esperar sentados.

Con respecto al alcohol, bueno, el alcohol fue su leal compañero durante ese tiempo de desesperación, cuando ninguna chica les daba cabida, allí estaba la botella con sus curvas, tan sensual y tan dispuesta a ser tomada por quien la solicitara. ¡Ah! Una rubia, una morocha y ¿Porque no? Una pelirroja; cervezas de todos los colores, tan voluptuosa, tan tentadora, tan buena amiga en esos momentos. ¡A eso sí que se le llama emborracharse! El estado en el que volvían a la mansión era tan deplorable que más de uno al verlo se preguntaría como hacían para llegar a destino y no perecer en el intento o terminar en Okinawa, por suerte que nunca nadie los pescó, o bueno, casi nunca.

Esa mañana el Pegasus sintió una mano sacudirle el hombro con furiosa energía, ¡¿pero qué demonios?! No estaba de ánimos y aún no quería despertase.

—Seiya, despierta ahora mismo... —El tono de voz, imperativo, consiguió que el aludido abriera con pereza los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Observó lo primero que se le presentó y eso fue una cabellera verde y enrulada. ¿Qué hacía Shun en su cuarto? Oh, un momento... Él estaba en el cuarto de Shun— ¿Están dementes? —Volvió a investigar el sujeto en son de reproche.

—No entiendo nada... —expresó Seiya confundido; de nuevo miró a Andrómeda y este dormía plácidamente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una descompostura general lo llevó a decir—: Juro que no vuelvo a tomar. —Pero eso era lo que decía siempre al otro día.

—¿Cómo se van a quedar dormidos así?

—Ya, Shiryu... que tampoco estamos desnudos —se defendió el Pegasus comprendiendo el reproche del otro, y era cierto, las ropas estaban donde tenían que estar y nada indebido estaba afuera demostrando lo contrario. Por las dudas el Pegasus se revisó el cierre del pantalón encontrándolo afortunadamente cerrado.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que hubiera pasado si Ikki te encontraba aquí? —argumentó Shiryu con un semblante serio.

—¡Oh! ¡Dioses! —El Pegasus se puso de pie con prisa para salir corriendo, hasta las zapatillas llevaba puesta, sin embargo se cayó sentado en la cama producto de una jaqueca antológica.

—No te preocupes. Salió temprano… a ver un empleo —lo tranquilizó el Dragón—, pero levántate ahora mismo, y si quieres seguir durmiendo ve a tu cuarto.

Mientras Shun seguía soñando vaya a saber uno con qué o con quién, Seiya fue directo al baño para darse una ducha, a ver si de esa forma se quitaba el olor a alcohol que desprendían sus poros y ese terrible dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a ser general.

El pelilargo negó con la cabeza y bajó a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno. No le había preocupado en verdad encontrarlo al Pegasus en la cama de Shun durmiendo abrazado a él, ni tampoco le hubiera preocupado encontrarlos desnudos y retozando, lo que le preocupó fue ver su estado lamentable y deplorable. No era la primera vez que lo notaba y no le gustaba ver eso tan seguido pues una cosa era emborracharse, agarrarse "el pedo de su vida" y otra muy distinta era hacerlo todos los fines de semana como si fuera algún tipo de ritual.

No pasaron muchas semanas hasta que el regaño llegó por parte de Hyoga también, quien los vio sentados y riendo a más no poder en las escaleras de la mansión. Cuando pisaron el suelo de su hogar, Shun silenció a su amigo quien entró de manera escandalosa riendo y hablando en voz alta.

—Shhh… nos van a escuchar.

—¿Dónde está la luz? —preguntó Seiya palpando el porta llaves.

—Y fue, si se ve bien —dijo Andrómeda y acto seguido tropezó con el desnivel, en el suelo estalló en carcajadas; mientras el Pegasus lo ayudaba a levantarse también lo silenciaba.

—Shhh... Shun, no seas escandaloso.

—Seiya... —pronunció débilmente. Se encontraba en los brazos de su amigo quien supuestamente lo estaba ayudando a incorporarse—No quiero... ¡Hip!... estar solo...

—¿Eh?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? Por favor.

—Estás borracho, Shun.

Y ante las veraces palabras del Pegasus, Shun llegó a duras penas a sentarse en el primer escalón y rompió a reír. Seiya no supo por qué, pero acompañó a su amigo, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a reír también. ¿Qué era tan divertido? El punto fue que esas risas despertaron al Cisne quien, en ropa interior, fue a ver lo que estaba pasando encontrándose con la escena de Andrómeda riendo sobre el Pegasus mientras este hacia lo mismo en su cara.

El Cisne contuvo el tono de voz para no alertar a nadie, quería evitar que Ikki despertara, pero con severidad reprochó el estado en el que se encontraban, sin embargo los amigos seguían lanzando carcajadas demostrándole que era en vano retarlos en ese momento, por eso levantó a Shun de un brazo y lo llevó a su cuarto para acostarlo y luego hizo lo mismo con Seiya, quien se enojó diciendo que no era un niño, que ya tenía dieciséis años y que podía sacarse las zapatillas él solo, lo cual no fue cierto en ese momento, pues necesitó la ayuda de Hyoga para hacerlo.

Pero lo peor vino después, y no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la reprimenda del Cisne, solo un fin de semana, semana en la que el Pegasus por culpa de una muela debió tomar antibióticos y de esa manera suprimir el alcohol, cosa que Andrómeda no hizo, ya que argumentaba, él no estaba bajo medicación.

Cuando volvieron ese viernes a la madrugada, por primera vez el Pegasus pudo presenciar lo que el alcohol hacía en ellos y no le gustó para nada lo que vio. Sobrio, tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la mansión, subiéndolo obligadamente a un taxi. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Seiya silenció a su amigo tapándole la boca con una mano y de un brazo lo condujo hasta la habitación, sin embargo, en mitad de camino Shun se descompuso.

—Seiya... no me siento bien.

—Vamos al baño, Shun —propuso el Pegasus con firmeza y lo cargó de un brazo.

En dicho baño Shun hizo un desastre, regando no solo en el inodoro todo lo que había consumido, sino también en el piso. ¡Maldición! Pensó el Pegasus, debía limpiar eso cuanto antes, sin embargo, la caótica situación se vio interrumpida por quien menos Seiya quiso que lo fuera. Ikki estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados trataba de entender la lo que estaba pasando. La escena de su hermano borracho hasta las orejas en una situación patética y lamentable, mientras que el Pegasus se encontraba sobrio y provisto de todas sus facultades; detalle que el Pegasus se cuestionó en ese instante, ¡¿por qué no se emborró?! Quizás así soportaría mejor los golpes que de seguro el Phoenix le daría.

—Ikki... —espetó Seiya pálido.

Sin embargo el Phoenix lo ignoró y caminó hasta donde estaba Shun con un semblante serio, abrió el grifo de la ducha, desvistió a su hermano y lo acostó en la tina. Seiya guardó silencio y limpió con algo de asco el desastre de su amigo.

Shun estaba tan borracho que no despertó a causa del agua helada, por el contrario, siguió dormitando sin darse cuenta de la situación. Servicialmente el Pegasus le acercó a Ikki una toalla con la cual el Phoenix tapó a Andrómeda para luego conducirlo en brazos hasta el cuarto; le colocó el piyama ayudado por el Pegasus quien investigaba los gestos del mayor, y finalmente luego de taparlo, Shun descansó.

—Ikki... lo siento —dijo Seiya con algo de culpa cuando el Phoenix pasó a su lado. El aludido frenó sus pasos para luego voltear y, sin pensarlo, le propinó una bofetada con los nudillos semi cerrados.

—Si tú estabas sobrio... podrías haberlo cuidado, ¿no?

—Pero, Ikki... yo... —El Pegasus quiso explicarse, decirle que en realidad estuvo toda la noche intentando persuadir a Shun sin éxito, pero sus palabras se quedaron trabadas. Cuando Ikki lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, el salvador del Pegasus apareció en escena.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó Shiryu en piyama y aún dormido.

—Te quiero lejos de mi hermano. ¿Entendiste? —advirtió el Phoenix entre dientes y dejó al menor para caminar hasta donde estaba el Dragón para pasar a su lado. Shiryu, luego de dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Seiya y espetarle un "te lo dije", siguió al enojado hermano mayor.

El Pegasus también siguió su camino, sintiéndose abrumado y culpable, llegó a su cuarto y luego de quitarse la ropa, intentó dormir sin poder conseguirlo. Cuando se levantó, harto de dar vueltas en la cama, en busca de agua, notó bajo el marco de la puerta del Phoenix la luz encendida. Por lo visto mantenía un diálogo muy extenso con el pelilargo. Lo que hablaron Ikki y Shiryu, sin saberlo, fue decisivo para la relación de los menores.

Al otro día cuando Shun despertó no entendía por qué las caras largas y el enojo de su hermano mayor, claro, tan borracho que no se acordaba. Los más pequeños de los Kido tuvieron las salidas nocturnas prohibidas, por lo menos, dijo Ikki, hasta que fueran más maduros y pudieran cuidarse solos, ya que habían demostrado todo lo contrario.

El Phoenix mantuvo una larga charla, ayudado por Hyoga y Shiryu sobre los efectos del alcohol. ¡¿Qué se hacían los adultos?! Pensaron Andrómeda y Seiya, los otros solo contaban con diecisiete, dieciocho y diecinueve años, ¡no era tanta diferencia! Bueno pues, los actos habían demostrado que sí había diferencia, aún les faltaba mucho por madurar.

Después de lo ocurrido los menores no volverían a tocar una botella, ni siquiera de gaseosa, por unos cuantos años. Más que nada Shun pues, como dice el dicho, el que se quema con leche, ve una vaca y llora. A él le pasaba lo mismo, pero con una botella.


	3. Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor

" **Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor** ". '¿ _O era al revés_?'

Corría el último año del secundario a distancia; mientras que Ikki había aprobado a duras penas, Hyoga casi en igualdad de condiciones y Shiryu con creces, Seiya y Shun debieron esforzarse al máximo. Un secundario a distancia que costaba fortuna, pero que debido a su apellido podían pagar, inclusive a buenos y capacitados tutores; sin embargo en los exámenes finales solo restaba estudiar, estudiar y estudiar.

Los amigos más unidos se encontraban en el jardín, disfrutando de un hermoso día de primavera, disfrutando a medias ya que con sus respectivos libros intentaban comprender esos caracteres que se unían entre sí formando una oración.

Andrómeda, harto de repasar una y otra vez el mismo párrafo, cerró el libro de golpe, exhaló un suspiro y se masajeó el cuello dormido. El Pegasus levantó la vista y volvió a posarla en el libro, sin embargo tomó la misma decisión de su amigo y cerró el libro.

Una conversación dio comienzo y como siempre ocurría terminaban hablando de infinidades de tema desembocando siempre en el dichoso hermano mayor, un complejo de Edipo extraño no resuelto por Shun quien se empecinaba en creer que su hermano ya no lo quería tanto como antes.

—No sé por qué dices eso, Shun. Si fuera así no se preocuparía por ti de la manera en que lo hace. —Y digamos que el Pegasus estaba al tanto de ello, muy al tanto.

—No me cuida como antes —comentó Shun con un semblante triste—. Ya no le importa tanto lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—¡¿Y te quejas?! —exclamó sorprendido. Acostado en la hierba se incorporó para quedar sentado frente a él— Deberías sentirte feliz por eso. Tenerlo siempre encima a Ikki es algo...

—Pero es mi hermano —interrumpió Andrómeda con brusquedad— y lo necesito. Y lo extraño.

—Ay, Shun… Ya eres grande y no creo... —Seiya intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderlo— Y no creo que todo esto se trate de "que no te quiere". Para mi pasa más por el hecho de que ya no te ve como a un niño dependiente. Y quizás es su manera de dejarte crecer.

—Pero me siento solo. —Bajó la vista al suelo avergonzado por la confesión.

—No estás solo. A su manera tu hermano está —contradijo el Pegasus apoyándole una mano en el hombro—, están los chicos... Y me tienes a mí.

Ante las últimas palabras de su amigo, Shun levantó la vista y le sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del molesto rayo solar. ¡Era cierto! Durante todo ese tiempo, el Pegasus había estado a su lado, quizás como amigo o quizás como algo más, pero no solo había compartido con él juergas y locuras, sino también alegrías y tristezas, llantos y risas. ¡Había sido su compañero de armas y su hermano!

—El día que tengas novia... ¿me prometes…? —pronunció Andrómeda pensativo—. El día que tengamos novia... —corrigió.

—¿Qué?

—Prométeme que no dejarás de ser mi amigo. O me sentiré más solo que ahora.

—Si ese día llega, Shun... dejaré de ser Santo de Athena e insultaré a Saori. —Ambos rompieron a reír ante su desgracia; a pesar de ser un poco más maduros y de contar ya con diecisiete años, los muchachos todavía estaban solos en ese aspecto. Estaban al tanto de la experiencia nula del otro y no había ningún secreto entre ellos— ¿Seguimos? —propuso Seiya tomando su libro. Shun lo imitó, sin embargo después de unos minutos interrumpió la lectura.

—¿Seiya?

—¿Qué? —No levantó la mirada del libro.

—¿Todavía no has besado a una chica? —cuestionó. El Pegasus dejó la lectura de lado y prestó atención a su amigo, antes de responder le sonrió.

—Lo sabes, Shun. Y si así fuera ya te lo hubiese contado. —Viendo que su amigo quería charlar del tema preguntó—: Acaso, ¿tú sí?

—Oh, no. Por Andrómeda que la única mujer que conozco es, justamente, Andrómeda.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada... —Se produjo unos cuantos segundos de silencio que parecieron años, sin nada que acotar, el Pegasus regresó a su libro, sin embargo Shun volvió a interrumpirlo—. Podríamos... practicar. —El corazón de Seiya dio un vuelco, elevó con lentitud la vista al mismo tiempo que Andrómeda la escondió, avergonzado por la petición.

—¿Q-Qué?

—O-Olvídalo.

—¿Tú... quieres? —balbuceó el Pegasus.

Shun levantó la mirada y asintió débilmente, acción que le llevó al Pegasus a echarle una ojeada a los ventanales de la mansión. Nervioso se acercó a Shun con el fin de besarlo, quien en peor estado que Seiya, llevó con brusquedad el rostro hasta el de su amigo produciendo un aparatoso contacto de labios. Ni beso se le pudo llamar a eso.

Viendo que la vergüenza se había apoderado de ellos, se pusieron de pie con el fin de entrar a la mansión; tomaron los libros y caminaron en un tortuoso silencio hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina, sin embargo el Pegasus mandó todo al diablo y dejó caer los libros para girar y tomar a Andrómeda de un brazo y así besarlo en los labios con menos inocencia que antes y, en cambio, con más pasión.

Débil, derretido como manteca, Shun dejó que sus libros se le resbalaran y se colgó del cuello del Pegasus intensificando más el beso. Seiya le aferró la cintura hundiendo la lengua en la calurosa cavidad, probándole los labios y un característico sabor.

Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por tan agradable sensación, pero los abrieron repentinamente y se separaron con brusquedad cuando escucharon un ruido demasiado cerca. ¿Los habían visto? Sí. ¿Quién? Por suerte Shiryu.

Los amigos entraron por la cocina algo cabizbajos, intentando no cruzar las miradas, pues aquel beso no había sido uno inocente o curioso. Había sido un beso de lengua, por primera vez en sus vidas habían actuado por placer y consciencia y no por impulso o curiosidad, eso lo tuvieron en claro, y por esa razón mantuvieron una distancia dolorosa para ambos.

¿Qué pasaba entre ellos que de repente habían dejado de ser tan unidos? Siempre iban de un lado para el otro pegados con cola de carpintero, sin embargo durante un tiempo solo se daban los buenos días. "Los exámenes" creyeron los mayores, y benditos sean los exámenes que los mantuvieron ocupados y algo distanciados.

Pero, tarde o temprano, esa etapa iba a finalizar, y así fue, ambos aprobaron el secundario casi de pura suerte (y sí, era más lo que vagueaban que lo que estudiaban) y recién se cruzaron otra vez y se encontraron de nuevo amigos tiempo después, cuando se mentalizaron que ese beso había sido algo nimio, una locura de los dos, como tantas otras que tuvieron. No era motivo suficiente para distanciarse y ya comenzaban a extrañarse demasiado.

**(…)**

Los amigos comenzaron a ser más demostrativos entre ellos, aunque siempre Shun lo había sido, la demostración afectiva de Andrómeda era la considerada normal entre dos amigos, nada de andar colgándose del cuello de alguien o de dar besos en las mejillas como suelen hacer las mujeres, no, no era marica; pero si de palmear la espalda del otro o de proferir un abrazo algo masculino (bien masculino), sin embargo esas demostraciones comenzaron a ser más frecuentes no solo en intensidad sino también en tiempo. Los abrazos de Shun solían durar unos segundos más de lo normal y eso para nada incomodaba o molestaba a Seiya, quien recibía dichas demostraciones con alegría y hasta nerviosismo, pues sí, un abrazo de Shun o un gesto cariñoso incomodaba un poco al Pegasus, pero no porque fuera de parte de un hombre, sino porque era de parte de Andrómeda, de quien siempre esperaba esos tipos de mimos. ¿Y cómo respondía el Pegasus ante este cariño? Aceptando los abrazos y correspondiendo de igual modo, sin embargo un día todo cambió entre los dos cuando Seiya se dejó llevar y, encerrados en su habitación escuchando un poco de música, besó los labios de Shun con tanta pasión como esa tarde, hacía ya un par de meses atrás, solo que con más dulzura.

¡Al diablo con todo y con todos! Hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer eso, ¿por qué negarlo? Y aunque Andrómeda se ofendiera o enojara valía la pena el intento; sin embargo Shun jamás se enojó ni le reprocho nada, tampoco le dijo nada. Cuando se separaron, Shun portaba una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y, riendo bajito, se distanció de su amigo para cambiar el CD del equipo.

 _Nada_ , como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si el Pegasus le hubiera dado una palmada en el hombro y no un beso en los labios, pero mejor así, pensó, prefiría eso antes que un reclamo o un reproche. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué Shun estaba de acuerdo? ¿O que simplemente no había querido enojarse? Su risa dio qué pensar, una risa algo infantil, como la de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura. Lo cierto es que ya no eran niños.

En fin, de vez en cuando, aprovechando la pasividad de Andrómeda, le robaba algún que otro beso, escondidos de las miradas curiosas e inquisitivas, y así un juego dio comienzo, como el del "gato que caza al ratón".

¿Qué buscaba Shun? O mejor dicho a quién le tenía miedo, la respuesta era más que obvia. Y aunque Seiya evitó hablar del tema, la situación se hizo insostenible una noche muy particular, una, a simple vista, como tantas otras, pues no era ninguna novedad que Seiya se juntase en la habitación de Andrómeda para ver unas películas después de la cena.

"Noche de acción", como solían caratular ellos la noche de acuerdo al estilo de películas que mirasen, ya fuera de terror, de acción, de suspenso, de drama o de comedia. ¡Y vaya que sería una noche de acción!

Shun se levantó de la pequeña alfombra improvisada con frazadas y almohadas, en la cual estaban muy cómodos, para cambiar la película. Desde ya que no se acostarían en su cama a mirar películas pues si Ikki pasaba por la puerta... no. Mejor era evitar algún comentario o reprimenda, aunque para la segunda película con seguridad los mayores dormían, ya que todos, al día siguiente, tenían que trabajar (sí, a último momento a Hyoga también le picó el bichito trabajador).

—Ya todos duermen. ¿La coloco? —preguntó Andrómeda con efusividad.

El Pegasus asintió y se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y echó una ojeada al pasillo, todo oscuro. Cerró despacio la puerta para evitar hacer ruido y volvió a su lugar en donde Shun, ya sentado con el control remoto en la mano, dio "play".

Ambos lanzaron una risita nerviosa y traviesa, era común eso de esperar a que todos durmieran para poner una película algo más subida de tono. Pura curiosidad, pero había sido raro, si bien siempre dejaban la película de fondo y se ponían a hablar entre ellos, esa noche fue distinta. Los amigos estaban un tanto incómodos con la presencia del otro. ¿Por qué? ¡Claro! Bobos... después de un beso, ver una película pornográfica suena a una invitación especial.

Shun comenzó a transpirar, observó su cama con nerviosismo y luego estiró la mano para servirse un poco de jugo. La respiración en el Pegasus comenzó a agitarse y algo en el "sur" comenzaba a reaccionar; quitó la mirada de la pantalla para evitar lo indeseable y se encontró con la mirada de Andrómeda.

Los labios de Shun estaban resecos, por lo que traspasó su lengua por aquella zona para humedecerlos y ¡por todos los Dioses! Seiya entreabrió la boca ante esa imagen que en su cabeza la hizo, en un segundo, pornográfica.

Era obvio lo que iba a pasar allí o por lo menos era obvio que _algo_ iba a pasar, pero ¿quién sería el primero en dar un paso? ¿Quién rompería el hielo? Seiya intuyó que lo más correcto era ser él quien diese ese primer paso, pero ¿cómo?

—¿La quito? —preguntó Shun con un hilillo de voz, refiriéndose a la película, por supuesto.

El Pegasus solo asintió y su amigo tomó el control remoto para detener la película, se estiró sobre las rodillas y quitó el video, cuando volvió a su lugar, de manera furtiva, el Pegasus lo tomó entre los brazos y le buscó con desesperación los labios.

Andrómeda correspondió el beso, abriendo con sutileza la boca para permitir la invasión y algo en él comenzó a nacer desde lo más profundo, algo desconocido a medias, que le trajo a la memoria sus años precoces. Y rompió a reír.

El Pegasus dejó de lado los besos para observar a su compañero estallar en risas. ¿Qué era tan divertido? El clima se quebró por completo y cuando Seiya se distanció, Shun se incorporó en sus rodillas para sentarse a su lado en la oscuridad de la habitación, oscuridad a medias porque la pantalla del televisor les brindaba una luz trémula.

—¿Te acuerdas? —preguntó Shun muy divertido— ¿Cuándo teníamos trece años?

—Sí. —El Pegasus dejó de lado la indignación para sonreír. ¡Vaya que se acordaba!— Tú abusabas sexualmente de mí.

—¡No es cierto! —Se defendió Shun rompiendo a reír con más ganas.

—Sí. Y tu hermano se la agarraba conmigo —reprochó también entre risas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Andrómeda cesando con las carcajadas—. Siento mucho haber abusado de ti.

—Oh, no... está bien. No te preocupes. No fue tan traumático —naturalizó Seiya con algo de burla.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para devolverte el favor? —investigó con un brillo extraño en sus sus ojos verdes.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó el Pegasus de manera estúpida, quizás por los nervios, porque sabía a lo que se refería.

—No sé. Lo que tú quieras. Algo... —musitó y el Pegasus silenció unos segundos quedándose muy pensativo, luego quebró ese silencio asintiendo débilmente y aceptando la propuesta.

—Bueno. Quiero un beso —dijo y Shun arqueó las cejas muy incrédulo. ¿Podía haberle pedido algo más inocente que un simple y cotidiano beso?

—¿Eso? ¿Eso nada más quieres? —El tono de voz dejaba demostrada la frustración.

—Pues sí, para mi es importante.

Andrómeda elevó los hombros y se acercó con calma a su amigo, se sentó con las piernas abiertas en las faldas de Seiya y tomándole la cara con ambas manos, le depositó un inocente beso en los labios, que el Pegasus se encargó de volverlo más caluroso. En pocos segundos se encontraban librando una batalla de lenguas y con más confianza el Pegasus llevó las manos al trasero para acariciarlo con sutileza sobre la tela del pantalón.

La respiración se agitó de nuevo y algo en ellos volvió a surgir. Emocionados por la ola de sentimientos y sensaciones que los inundaron, se dejaron caer sobre las frazadas y almohadones. Shun notó la erección en su compañero, pero no se alarmó, quizás porque él estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

La dureza en la entrepierna y el encierro le producían dolor y la necesidad urgente de quitarse la ropa, sin embargo el Pegasus solo se bajó el cierre del pantalón y desabrochó el botón permitiéndose así un poco más de libertad.

El pantalón de Shun era más holgado, sin embargo él también se vio en la necesidad de imitar a su compañero, justo cuando las manos de Seiya convirtieron las caricias en un toque más osado, investigando por allí y por allá, palpando la piel del vientre y acariciando la espalda.

El nerviosismo y la inexperiencia estaban muy patentes, pero eso no evitó que poco a poco fueran desprendiéndose de la ropa, quedando solo con el pantalón y la prenda interior... Vergüenza, miedo, lo que fuera, les privó de estar desnudos por completo.

El miembro del Pegasus latió como un corazón y de tan endurecido que estaba se escapó del encierro al grito de: "¡Fredom!". La mano inquieta de Andrómeda se topó con aquella suave y cálida extremidad y sin ningún tipo de pudor la tomó con la mano ejerciendo un poco de presión.

El Pegasus reprimió un gemido escandaloso y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa extraña y a la vez conocida sensación. Y otra vez recordaron los trece años, reconociendo que eso no era tan nuevo para ellos.

Shun acarició el pene de su amigo, primero con dulzura y amor, hasta terminar por masturbarlo con frenesí; no pasaron muchos minutos, mejor dicho segundos, hasta que Seiya se descargó en la mano del otro ensuciándose parte del vientre. Aquel aroma, tan característico, fue un afrodisiaco para los amantes, y con más confianza en sí mismo, con más entrega y agradecimiento, el Pegasus bajó hasta la entrepierna de su amigo y con algo de sensualidad retiró el miembro del encierro.

Shun comenzó a respirar con más dificultad, no había que ser muy lúcido para comprender las intenciones del Pegasus. ¿Cuántas películas pornográficas habían visto juntos? ¡Por Dios! Acaso ¿Seiya estaba loco de remate? Lo cierto era que al Pegasus no le deba asco la idea de llevarse un miembro a la boca, de hecho, todo lo contrario, la idea le había estado rondando la cabeza por muchos años, y quizás sin saberlo, desde muy chico, había sentido esa curiosidad, desde aquella vez en la que, encerrados en el baño, con una revista pornográfica que Andrómeda había llevado consigo, había podido ver la foto de una mujer haciéndole "eso" a un hombre, que en su momento no comprendió lo que era, pero que siempre le había dado curiosidad.

—Shun, ¡es enorme! —exclamó y el aludido sonrió; era muy veraz, por lo menos era mucho más grande que el miembro del Pegasus y eso le daba pavor a este, quien palpó el pene de Shun sintiendo el aroma que comenzaba a desprender, dio un respingo algo gracioso que a Seiya le supo a invitación y llevó con lentitud la boca hasta la extremidad y la olfateo la sintiendo como su propio miembro comenzaba a reaccionar gracias a ese ajeno aroma masculino.

¡Por Athena! Comenzaba a fascinarle la idea. El Pegasus besó la punta con suma curiosidad, bajando por el tronco hasta llegar a los testículos cubiertos de un molesto e inoportuno vello. Volvió a subir sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de Shun se estremecía por completo y, echando una ojeada al contorsionado rostro de placer de su amante, decidió investigar la misma zona, pero esta vez con la lengua.

La sensación que experimentó Andrómeda no la había sentido nunca en la vida; una electricidad que nacía desde su interior le recorría el tronco del pene y lo llevó a gemir sin poder evitarlo.

El Pegasus sintió en la lengua un gusto salado que no le desagradó para nada, y eso porque aún Shun no se había descargado. Recorrió con la lengua humedeciendo el enhiesto tronco, bajó hasta los endurecidos testículos metiendo uno a la boca y luego otro, volvió a ascender hasta llegar a la punta y se entretuvo con la pequeña abertura por donde un líquido transparente, en pocas cantidades, surgió por necesidad.

El Pegasus saboreó esa esencia encontrándola muy penetrante, pero eso no lo desanimó en absoluto y, con auténtica pasión y desenfreno, por fin engulló el pene hasta donde la garganta se lo permitió.

El miembro de Andrómeda le palpitó en la boca con violencia, la lengua hacía maravillas y solo bastó que con los labios presionara el pene, metiéndolo y sacándolo de la boca, para que Shun sintiera desfallecer de placer. Un gemido prolongado acompañó la salida del semen, semen que no quiso ni pudo evitar.

A pesar de que el sabor tan salado y tan agrio le produjo arcadas, Seiya se las ingenió para poder respirar y tragar al mismo tiempo; surgió abundante, escapando por la comisura de sus labios.

Poco a poco, Shun aflojó el agarre y dejó de tensar todos sus músculos para soltar la pobre frazada que para nada tenía la culpa de semejante tortura deliciosa. Con las rodillas y con las palmas de las manos sobre la alfombra, el Pegasus buscó regularizar la respiración perdida, observando con erotismo y atrevimiento a su nuevo y primer amante. Fue el primero en quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, quedando con su desnudez y la erección a flor de piel.

Andrómeda observó embelesado la figura de su amigo, el cuerpo bien formado de un adulto, con los músculos y sus perfecciones e imperfecciones que lo hacían aún más irresistible. Viendo la pasividad del otro, el Pegasus se acercó a él y con calma le bajó los pantalones dejándolo en igualdad de condiciones.

En ese crucial momento los corazones latieron aceleradamente y una pregunta se instaló entre ellos. ¡¿Quien a quién?!

—Lo decidiremos con un "piedra, papel y tijera" —propuso Shun acostado boca arriba.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Seiya y llevó una mano a su espalda y al grito de "¡riedra, papel o tijera!" fue el ganador con una "tijera".

Recién en ese momento Shun recordó que no era bueno jugando a ese juego y que, a diferencia del Pegasus este ganaba absolutamente todos los tipos de juegos, de mano, de mesa, de máquinas, _todos_. La sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria se le borró cuando Andrómeda habló con calidez.

—Ya sabes, como dice el dicho: "Desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor".

Seiya se acercó hasta él y le besó en los labios con cariño y dedicación, quedándose unos cuantos segundos así. Shun sintió el sabor propio que todavía perduraba en la boca del Pegasus.

—Pero igual, yo quiero que también me lo hagas a mí —pronunció el Pegasus con afecto.

Servicialmente Shun abrió las piernas invitándolo a su amigo quien, reconociendo que no sería fáciles los primeros intentos, buscó con qué lubricar dando a dar con una crema. Leyó las indicaciones y al ver que no era nada nocivo destapó el frasco embadurnándose los dedos.

Andrómeda se sintió incómodo con el contacto frío, y nervioso cuando Seiya situó el miembro en su intimidad; por reflejo se aferró a él y cerró con fuerza los ojos como quien buscar evitar lo peor.

Con ambas manos a los costados de su amante, el Pegasus ejerció un poco de presión quebrando apenas la barrera, sin embargo un dolor lo hizo desistir; el desgarramiento de su piel en su virgen pene. Cuando logró ponerse a tono de nuevo, volvió a insistir con más éxito. Shun se gritaba interiormente que era un Santo de Athena para ganar valor y poder aguantar el dolor. Buscó distenderse, ya que comprendía que tenso sería mucho más difícil.

Cuando el miembro ya iba por mitad de camino, el Pegasus sintió desmayarse del dolor y del placer que le producía esa estreches. Descansó un segundo antes de continuar atravesando los anillos de carne y estremeciéndose a medida que avanzaba. Cuando por fin Seiya llegó a destino, se quedó unos cuantos segundos allí quieto, para darle tiempo a su compañero de adaptarse y de paso para recobrar el aliento.

Las embestidas dieron comienzo, al principio lentas, pausadas y espaciadas, pero cuando el orifico al fin se adaptó al grosor del miembro, el Pegasus volvió las embestidas más furiosas y desesperadas.

Shun ya no supo qué hacer con las manos, que inquietas iban de un lado al otro acariciando a quien lo penetraba con ardor e inclusive afecto. El Pegasus comenzó a gemir en el oído de su amante aumentando el volumen y la penetración. El miembro se endureció aún más llenando por completo la cavidad de Andrómeda, palpitando en el interior, avisando que no pasaría mucho más tiempo para que todo terminara, pero... ¿Shun quería que eso terminara? Justo cuando su cuerpo se estaba adaptando, sintiendo esa ola extraña de placer infinito Seiya se descargó en su intimidad con un fuerte gemido masculino que no pudo acallar.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que ese calor se apoderaba de su trasero y de su cuerpo, algo viscoso y pegajoso en el vientre le indicaba que él también había eyaculado justo a tiempo, y fue tanto el placer que no se había dado cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle.

El Pegasus se desplomó sobre el transpirado cuerpo del otro y se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad. Por la ventana el sol comenzaba a asomarse demostrando así que la noche había pasado.

—¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, Seiya! ¡Ya es de día! —Shun empujó a su amigo sin sutilezas para quitárselo de encima— Mi hermano... todos… ¡van a despertar!

Con prisa el Pegasus buscó la ropa y se vistió, Andrómeda presa del pánico lo hizo más rápido y una vez listos, el Pegasus se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besarlo, susurrándole en el oído un tierno "gracias, fue muy lindo..."; pero las gracias no se las daba el trasero de Shun, que aún estaba adolorido como si una estampida de elefantes hubiera pasado por allí.

—Esta noche —dijo Shun antes de que su compañero desapareciera por la puerta— ¿miramos algunas películas?

—Desde ya —Seiya sonrió con picardía y asintió—, hoy a la noche te toca a ti.

Ese día, cuando los mayores volvieron a la mansión, se sorprendieron de encontrar todavía durmiendo a los más chicos. ¡Que ya eran las tres de la tarde! Por lo visto se habían quedado hasta tarde mirando películas; malditos mocosos trasnochadores. Y aunque les prohibieron quedarse esa noche, a la siguiente la cita se dio en igualdad de condiciones que hacía dos noches.

En esa ocasión, la película alquilada para esa noche, entre algunas de comedia, fue una porno gay que no duró en la pantalla más de cinco minutos antes de que los amantes comenzaran a imitarla.

Acostados de nuevo en los almohadones y frazadas, fue Seiya quien buscó quitar del encierro el miembro de su amigo, besándole el cuello y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja; estaba nervioso porque sabía que esa noche sería la _noche_ en donde su trasero peligraría. Intentó distraer a Shun, sin embargo lo justo era dejarse por él y ese descomunal pene.

Andrómeda quiso probar el semen del otro, pero a diferencia del Pegasus, Shun se asqueó notablemente consiguiendo las carcajadas Seiya. Cuestión de costumbre, comprendieron más adelante.

El Pegasus, luego de quitarse la ropa mucho más tarde que su amante (de puro miedo) se colocó dándole la espalda y, apoyando el vientre en los almohadones, ofreció tembloroso el trasero; quizás así, en esa posición, evitase un poco el dolor.

Shun recordó el trato de su amigo en la noche pasada y buscó el mismo pote de crema para embadurnarse la mano y el orificio de Seiya, quien nervioso le pidió que primero le introdujera algunos dedos.

Andrómeda le hizo caso y comenzó a meter uno con una relativa dificultad, poco a poco ese dedo bailaba en su interior y un segundo le hacía compañía. Las sensaciones que experimentó el Pegasus fueron diversas e infinitas, no sabía si temblaba de pavor o de placer, pero unos gemidos surgieron culposos de su garganta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, acompañaba la inicial penetración con un lento vaivén de caderas.

Lubricándose previamente su pene y sintiendo aquellos movimientos pélvicos como una sensual invitación, Shun hizo su primer intento. En aquella posición fue más fácil ya que no solo podía ver a donde iba el pene, sino que tenía un mejor control de él. Al principio, debido a la lubricación, el miembro escapó de lugar resbalando dolorosamente. Cuando Shun clavó la punta, asegurándola y ejerciendo un poco de presión, recién en ese momento se quedó en el lugar.

El Pegasus se aferró a las frazadas y tensó todos los músculos, sin embargo Andrómeda le dijo que se relajara sino de lo contrario no podría meterla del todo. Seiya hizo caso a la petición, mientras que Shun se aferraba de la cintura enterrando más y más el miembro, sintió la piel desprenderse y el dolor que le producía la presión del orificio y esos anillos de carne que traspasaba con lentitud.

Cuando llegó a destino, descansó unos segundos y volvió a la carga. Buscó con una mano el pene de su amigo para así masturbarlo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Seiya ya había comenzado con eso.

El Pegasus acompañó la penetración moviendo las caderas otra vez, pero a diferencia de antes no eran movimientos lentos, pausados y casi imperceptibles. Estaba por completo entregado, con desenfreno iba hacia delante y hacia atrás sintiendo el miembro del otro clavarse con insistencia. Con esa actitud no pasó mucho hasta que los dos explotaron de placer, el Pegasus sobre las frazadas y Shun en el interior de su amante, cayendo con su cuerpo pesado y vencido, sobre la espalda de Seiya.

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos así, Seiya sintiendo todo el peso del cuerpo de Shun sobre el suyo. Cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo buscó dar la vuelta, quedándose acostados uno frente al otro, hablando, besándose y riendo, por completo desinhibidos y cómodos con su desnudez.


	4. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas

" **Las mentiras tienen patas cortas** ". ' _Y es mejor tenerlas largas para correr más rápido'_.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los amigos descubrieron que precisamente no lo eran. No pasó mucho hasta que Seiya y Shun comprendieron que sus juegos no eran producto de la curiosidad o necesidad. O mejor dicho, sí... de necesidad, pero una muy distinta.

No pasó mucho hasta que descubrieron que comenzaban a quererse más de lo usual y quizás más de lo permitido, pero ¿qué tenía de malo? Se preguntaba el Pegasus, y una respuesta golpeaba a su mente, ya que sabía que no era que Andrómeda no lo quería, sino que en realidad era miedo lo que lo hacía escapar a las conversaciones que el Pegasus intentaba mantener con él.

Y la respuesta a ese gran interrogante era "Ikki". El hermano mayor, el "Big Brother". ¡Qué demonios! Ya casi contaban con dieciocho años, no tenían trece, y en tal caso el Pegasus no le tenía miedo al Phoenix, o bueno, un poquito sí, pero no tanto, no lo suficiente como para negar que comenzaba a enamorarse de Shun.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu hermano? —preguntó indignado— ¡Vamos, Shun! Ya tienes dieciocho. No eres un crío.

—No se trata de mi hermano —contradijo Andrómeda intentando bajar el tono de voz, el pasillo no era el lugar indicado para hablar de ello—. O bueno, sí. Se trata de él... —reconoció a lo último.

—¿Ves?

—Pero no es porque le tenga miedo.

—¿Y entonces? —investigó el Pegasus con tristeza—Yo... Yo te quiero. Mucho. Y...

—No quiero que te lastime —confesó—, yo también te quiero mucho, pero... tú sabes... mi hermano mucho no te pasa. —¿Por qué será? Se preguntó el Pegasus.

—Hagamos una cosa —propuso Seiya tomándolo por los hombros—, guardemos el secreto.

—Tarde o temprano se sabrá.

—Y cuando eso pase —continuó el Pegasus interrumpiéndolo—, veremos qué hacemos en su momento.

—Seiya...

—Déjame amarte —suplicó—, si es que ya no lo estoy haciendo.

—Creo que te amo —susurró Shun lanzando una risita nerviosa por esa confesión.

Seiya le besó en los labios exponiéndose en el pasillo, pero no le importó, amaba a ese Shun que lo había descubierto curioso y atrevido, muy diferente a como se mostraba en realidad, pero sin dejar de lado la dulzura y su característica inocencia.

Andrómeda resolvió en ese momento su complejo de Edipo, encontrando lo que por tanto tiempo buscó sin saber qué era eso. No pasó mucho hasta que comprendió a su hermano mayor y lo perdonó interiormente, entendiendo que nunca lo había dejado de querer sino que, como le había dicho esa tarde el Pegasus en el jardín, ya había crecido y era hora de hacer su vida. Agradeció la distancia que su hermano instalado entre ellos, pues así pudo dejar de ser tan dependiente y también, gracias a ello, había podido conocer al Pegasus de otra forma, siendo su principal pilar en la vida, como lo es y debe serlo una pareja y no un hermano.

Y como dijo Shun, "tarde o temprano se sabrá", no había pasado ni media hora de su conversación que en el pasillo fueron descubiertos besándose. Hyoga apareció por el descanso de la escalera negando con la cabeza y con un rostro serio, siguió su camino y cuando pasó al lado de los menores que lo miraban aterrorizado, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa y susurró un "ya era hora".

Shun y el Pegasus comprendieron que no necesitaban ir con el Cisne para hablar del tema ni para pedirle que no dijera nada, por eso volvieron a la carga prendiéndose de los labios del otro.

**(…)**

En el despacho de Saori, que ella se había encargado de dejárselo a Shiryu para que lo utilizara como estudio, se encontraba el Dragón manteniendo un extenso diálogo con Ikki. Aunque al principio intentó mantener la concentración en la lectura, la dejó de lado para prestarle atención a su amigo.

—Intento no enojarme y comprendí tus palabras —argumentó el Phoenix—, por ese motivo no asesiné a Seiya ni a mi hermano cuando los descubrí manoseándose.

—Tenían trece años, Ikki. Era normal ese tipo de curiosidad. De hecho, ellos estaban un poco atrasados.

—Por eso. Lo entendí en su momento; pero lo de la revista, eso sí que... —se censuró de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—No me lo esperaba —continuó Ikki recordando el estilo de revista que era. Sin embargo eso, en parte, lo había preparado para poder aceptar los hechos con más naturalidad, claro, y con la ayuda del pelilargo—. De todos modos me sorprendió mucho el poni. Aquella vez...

—¿Por los...?

—Sí —se adelantó el Phoenix—, por los cigarrillos. No lo mandó al frente —dijo refiriéndose a su hermano.

—Y eso…

—Y eso me sorprendió.

—Una prueba más de que Seiya realmente lo estima a tu hermano —señaló Shiryu con voz serena.

Y era cierto, maldición que lo era, se notaba como el Pegasus se desvivía por Shun, y no solo habían sido los cigarrillos sino en infinidades de situación había tapado a Andrómeda demostrando la clase de amigo que era, la entrega que siempre tuvo por él.

—Por eso... no será tan terrible tenerlo como cuñado —bromeó el Phoenix masajeándose la nuca y lanzando un suspiro de resignación. ¿Qué más daba? Se lo vio venir y era cuestión de tiempo; aquellos dos mantenían una relación muy especial, más que la de una simple amistad.

—El tema es tenerte a ti como cuñado —dijo el Dragón en son de broma con una enorme sonrisa.

Se produjo unos segundos de infinita reflexión y aunque nadie lo dijo y aunque nadie quiso reconocerlo, el pelilargo había tenido real influencia en Ikki, amansando al Phoenix, a su bestia interior cuando esta intentaba surgir amenazando con destruirlo todo cada vez que algún suceso lo hacía explotar.

El Phoenix elevó la vista y la clavó en el rostro del pelilargo; con una mirada extraña le escudriñó el rostro, observándole las facciones.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo bien que te quedan los lentes?

Hacía varios años que se lo venía diciendo, y aunque a todos se les hizo costumbre, a Ikki parecía aun sorprenderlo, o mejor dicho le sorprendía ver lo bien que le quedaban, dándole un aspecto más interesante, más maduro o intelectual.

—Sí, Ikki —pronunció Shiryu un poco abochornado, bajó la vista, se acomodó los lentes y agregó—: Me lo has dicho ciento de veces. —Pero lejos le molestaba que se lo resaltara y jamás le demostró lo contrario.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada.


End file.
